


Day 11 -- One Kind Word Can Warm Three Winter Months

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three winter scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 -- One Kind Word Can Warm Three Winter Months

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/67938.html

"Oi, Lupin!" Black says as Remus comes into the Great Hall. It's mostly empty, even though it's dinner time; very few students have stayed at school over the hols. Remus had planned to sit by himself with a book, but the boy – Sirius – is waving him over. "Sit with me, then. Firstie solidarity, yeah?" Remus smiles shyly and slides into a chair, and Sirius hands him a piece of gingerbread. "Mum's a right terror around Christmas, I'm glad to be away from her." Sirius babbles on, and Remus is surprised how happy a simple invitation to sit can make him.

***

"Hallo, Sprog," Sirius says, and Harry gurgles in delight, reaching hands sticky from iced gingerbread towards his godfather. Remus has told Sirius a dozen times that a six-month-old cannot understand a word he says, but Sirius doesn't care. He swings Harry up onto his hip, steals a bit of gingerbread, and pops it in his mouth.

Lily chuckles from the stove, where more gingerbread is baking, and raps James' knuckles with a spoon when he tries to pull Remus aside, expression bleak. "We'll have no talk of the war until after Christmas, ta," she says, and Remus smiles his gratitude.

***

Sirius has locked himself in with Buckbeak when Remus returns to Grimmauld Place, and Molly is muttering unhappily about him in the kitchen. Remus takes a plate of gingerbread and a glass of milk and braves the stairs, tiptoeing silently past the portrait of Mrs. Black. He juggles the plate and glass so he can unlock the door with a spell and push it open. Sirius is sitting on the floor with his face buried in Buckbeak's feathers but he looks up when Remus clears his throat. "I brought you a snack," Remus says softly, and Sirius' smile is radiant.


End file.
